The Rising of the Cool Hero
by RyuuRanger
Summary: After Cooler's defeat at the hands of Goku, his life is at the mercy of the Kais. Having decided that serving a hero would help redeem himself, The brother of Freeza is sent to another world which where he will have his first adventure...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor Rising of the Shield Hero. They are owned by their respective creators.

A bright light rose from the Earth as a scream echoed in the stars. The sound was coming from one of Goku's fearsome opponents yet to grace the planet. Cooler had come to settle a score with the damned monkey that murdered his brother, and now, he was being blasted away by the very same person that beat Freeza.

'I can't believe this is how it ends!' Cooler thought in disbelief. To be beaten by an upstart of a monkey! Impossible! His screams tapered off as he was hurtled into the sun, his body being vaporized by the heat and energy of the Kamehameha...

Meanwhile...

"Should we give him a chance?" A male voice spoke up in the darkness of the void.

"He's a part of a race that killed many people! Of course we shouldn't!" Another male voice barked.

"But we have to try! He doesn't seem to be wicked as Freeza!" A woman's voice piped up.

"Perhaps you're right." A familiar voice spoke out. King Kai stepped forward from the shadows with a frown on his face. "He does deserve a second chance. But not here, we'll find something for him in another world."

"Another world?! Are you mad?" West Kai shouted. "What's stopping him from running rampant in that world and endangering its inhabitants?!"

"We'll put a dampener of sorts on his powers, so he'll have a hard time trying to kill anyone there." East Kai calmly explained. "Besides, maybe he'll find someone that'll show him a little kindness."

"I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us". South Kai sighed. King Kai slammed his fist onto the table angrily, silencing them.

"This is for the best! He needs to atone for his sins, and sending him into another world is the best way for that. We can only hope he doesn't find a way back here." The glasses-wearing man sighed. "Now, let's bring in Cooler."

A moan escaped from Cooler as he opened his eyes to see a pink sky, green grass around him, and four people looking down upon him. He let out a gasp as he tried to move, but was unable to. "What's going on? What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

"Be quiet, foul demon! For what you have done, you should be thrown into the deepest parts of hell!" West Kai snapped angrily, clenching his fists.

"However, we are giving you a chance of redemption." East Kai shot a glare at her counterpart. She then looked at Cooler with a somber look. "We have decided that you are worthy at another chance of life."

Cooler's eyes widened at that. "Really, now? You're offering me another shot at revenge?" He asked, staring intensely at the Kais.

"No." King Kai glared at him as he folded his hands behind his back. "You are being given a new life...in another dimension."

The Arcosian did not take kindly to those words. "What?! You mean to tell me that you're not going to revive me here?! You're sending me away?!"

"I told you guys this was a bad idea," South Kai shook his head. Seriously, what were his colleagues thinking?

"You miserable, pathetic insects-GRAH!" Cooler suddenly felt a pain run through him. "W-What did you do...?!"

"We have placed a restraint on your powers, so you won't be able to use your full power to hurt anyone. This is a part of your redemption, Cooler. I suggest you don't waste your second chance on trying to pull a Freeza." King Kai snapped, adjusting his glasses as he shook his head.

How dare they compare him to his brother?! It was insulting of these fools to think he, Cooler of all people, would be so humiliated like this?! "You will pay for this insult, you worms! I swear it! You'll rue the day that you'll made a mockery of me!"

West Kai rolled his eyes at the Arcosian's theatrics. "Too bad you won't be around to bother us anymore." He turned to the other Kais. "Let's be done with this!" He threw out his hands and blue energy shone from them.

East Kai sighed and shook her head, sadness in her expression. "Someday, Cooler, you'll come to thank us." She threw her hands out and green energy shone from them.

South Kai grimaced and slowly raised his hands, yellow energy flashing outwards. "May the gods over in the other world deal with you now..." He spoke in a neutral tone, lips in a straight line.

King Kai threw out his hands and red energy erupted from his hands, his brows furrowed. "This is the beginning of your trial, Cooler. It would do you good if you don't antagonize every person you meet." He ignored how the Arcosian was glaring daggers at him. He would understand; this was for the best. Not for him, but for everyone.

"Aaaaargh!" Cooler growled as he was encased in the Kais' energy and began to fade away, his body dissolving into the light. "Curse you...!" His voice echoed out as he faded from their sight.

East Kai hung her head sadly as she let out a sigh. "I hope he does alright in the new world we sent him to..."

"Hmph! One less problem to deal with!" West Kai snapped.

"But still, did we do the right thing?" South kai asked.

King Kai just stood silently, the light shining from his glasses as he was in thought. 'Cooler... may fate decide your course of action now...'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Cooler woke up with a loud roar of rage, fists clenched and lunged forward, landing onto the ground of of an unfamiliar world. He stopped and scanned the area, a verdant forest surrounded him and the sounds of birds and animals filled the air. It was starting to annoy him. It was reminding him of that damn Saiyan and his friends.

"What is this place?" He wondered out loud, looking up and seeing the blue sky and the sun above. Was he back on Earth? Did those fools actually screw up and send him back? Cooler clenched his fists and tried to sense the energy of that damned Saiyan, but no such luck. He let out a growl of frustration.

"Damn those scum for doing this to me!" The Arcosian growled, seething in his rage as he thought back to those four creatures transporting him to this strange world. He hoped this world would have a way back to his own world, so he would get his vengeance upon the Saiyan and the ugly old creatures that banished him here! 'They will pay for this!' He thought darkly as he began to walk through the forest, a cold look on his face.

As he managed to leave the forest and was now striding through a wasteland, lost in his own thoughts, sounds of screaming and wicked laughter made him stop. 'What is going on?' Cooler turned towards the source of the commotion. "Someone, help!" A girl with white, fluffy hair and sheep ears ran towards the direction of the Arcosian, her green dress in near-tatters as she spotted Cooler with teary ears. "Please, help me! Those men want to do h-horrible things to me!"

Cooler almost took a step back as the sheep girl ran towards him and went behind him, clinging to him. Before he could do anything, a loud male's voice rang out. "You get the hell back here, bitch! We're not done with you yet!" The Arcosian turned to see a group of men armed to the teeth with swords, daggers, and spears. They were clad in leather armor and filth-ridden clothes, disgusting lewd smiles on their faces as they were staring at the sheep girl behind him.

"You, freak!" The leader pointed at Cooler with a sneer on his scarred face. "Hand over the little lass, or prepare to die. Your choice."

The elder brother of Freeza shot the leader a smirk as he clenched his fist. "It's about time that some stress relief came to me. I've been aching to kill something ever since I got here." He looked dead into the leader's eyes. "And it's quite refreshing that I met some fodder today."

"Big words for a dead man. Kill him!" The bandit leader roared out as a few bandits charged at him, swords raised. The sheep girl let out a horrified scream, but she needn't have bothered. Cooler swung his fist at the side of a bandit's face, turning his head around and snapping his neck, letting the corpse drop dead to the ground. He then slammed an elbow into the next bandit's chest, causing him to cough up blood and stumble onto the soil face-first.

"What the hell...?!" One of the bandits blurted out. "How the fuck is this demi-human so fucking strong?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Who cares?! We got weapons! We can handle an unarmed bastard like him!" The leader shot back as the bandits charged at him all at once...

...Only for them to get taken down by the Arcosian, who launched a series of well-timed punches and kicks, sending them down to the ground in a bloody heap of bodies. Cooler tossed a bandit over his shoulder and punched another in the throat. Soon, the bandit leader was the last one standing.

"You fucker...!" The leader growled angrily. "You killed all of my men! You're going to hell!" He raised his blade and rushed at him with a war cry.

"Look out!" The sheep girl shrieked in horror, but Cooler ignored her as he readied himself for his attack. The leader swung his broadsword downwards at the Arcosian, but he blocked the attack, grabbing the sword with ease and ripping it from his grasp. "What the fuck?!" The leader blurted out.

"You chose poorly to pick a fight with someone like me." With that, Cooler swung his fist back and punched the leader in the face, hard enough to snap his neck and sent him down to the dirt, dead as he hit the ground.

The sheep girl stood in shock as Cooler dusted himself off and began to make his leave. She quickly snapped out of it as she hurried after him. "Wait! Please wait!" She cried after him.

Cooler stopped and looked at her with an air of indifference. "What is it?"

"T-Thank you for saving me..." The sheep-eared girl blushed, smiling warmly at him.

"...I didn't do it for you." With that, the Arcosian turned around and walked off, heading off in a random direction. He honestly didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to be left alone.

"Wait!" The sheep girl sped off after him, panting. "I-I didn't get your name! My name's Alesia!"

Cooler ignored her as he kept walking, wondering if he could find a place that knew how to send him back to his own world. And yet, a part of him was curious about this new world and the so-called hero those worms wanted him to serve under. 'Hmph. Serve under someone indeed. As If I would do something like that...' He thought arrogantly.

However, fate would have a way proving him otherwise...


	3. Chapter 3

Cooler sighed as he kept walking, the annoying girl tagging along with him. "How long do you plan on following me?" He bit out angrily. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anywhere to go..." Alesia looked crestfallen, her eyes going glassy as she looked downwards. "My home was burned down, and I've been trying to find a place to live, but the humans here don't take kindly to people like myself..." 

The Arcosian looked at her with an indifferent look. "People like you? Are they common around here?" He demanded, sizing the girl up. Were people like her common in this place? Cooler was aware of racism among other races in the galaxy, but to experience it in this world as well...? 

"Well, not around here, anyways..." Alesia sighed somberly. "There's demi-humans from other countries, but I heard they're being used as slaves..." The sheep girl then shivered from the cool air blowing onto her skin. "Please, c-can we talk about this later? L-Let's find a warm place to rest..." 

Cooler blinked, then looked up to the night sky. He wasn't bothered by the chilly wind blowing through the terrain. He was used to being in harsher environments than this. This was nothing to him. So what if the sheep girl was feeling a little cold from the air? It wasn't his problem. 

As he kept walking forwards, he spotted an abandoned caravan a few miles away. "L-Let's go rest there, please." Alesia pleaded, tugging onto his arm. Cooler glared at the sheep girl, wanting to rip his arm out of her grasp and smack her, but a part of him wanted to rest as well, so he let her drag him to the wagon without a complaint. 

Cooler leaned against the wagon as Alesia went inside to change. He didn't know why he had go outside, it wasn't like he cared if he saw her naked. Said sheep-eared girl peered her head out and looked at Cooler. "I-I'm finished. You can come inside now." 

The Arcosian grunted as he trudged inside, going towards the far end of the wagon and sat down near a barrel. Alesia looked at him with concern. "Aren't you going to bed?" She asked, smoothing her newly-acquired nightgown. 

"I'm fine." Cooler grunted, not bothering to look at her. "You can rest if you want to. I have no need for a bed." He leaned against the wall and rested his head onto his arms, closing his eyes. 'Like I need sympathy from a creature like her. Ridiculous! I have Arcosian blood running through my veins! I could just leave her here to her devices and let her suffer on her own.' Cooler thought, trying not to let his irritation show. 

As he let his body succumb to slumber, Cooler could've sworn he felt something cover his body, but he was already fast asleep... 

The next morning, the Arcosian prince woke up and saw a sheet covering his body. Annoyed, he shoved it off and saw the sheep girl cuddling against him, a smile on her face. Cooler glared down at her and began to shake her awake. "Wake up, you foolish girl!" 

Alesia woke up with a yelp as she stumbled onto her rear and looked at Cooler. "M-Mister...?!" 

"The name is Cooler, girl. You'd do well to remember it." The Arcosian snapped, standing up and getting ready to exit the wagon. 

"Wait! W-Where are you going?" Alesia asked, wide-eyed. 

"I am going to find a town and ask for something." Cooler replied in a 'are you kidding me' tone, rolling his eyes at her. 

"Y-You can't!" The sheep-eared girl protested, worrying eyes bored on him. "If they see you like this, they'll freak out and send the guards, or worse, the heroes on you!" 

"I can handle a few humans, thank you very much." The purple-toned alien snorted in disbelief. Really, did everyone here underestimate his strength? Then again, his power was being restrained by those damn creatures that sent him here. "There's no need to be concerned about me." 

"The guards aren't like the bandits! They've stronger armor and weapons! And the heroes are on another level! They won't hesitiate to kill you!" Alesia rushed towards him and clung to his arm again. "Please, don't draw attention to yourself!" 

"If it gets you to be quiet, fine!" Cooler grumbled, going over to the sheet and wrapped it around himself, as if he were wearing a cloak. "There, is that good enough for you?" The Arcosian began to regret encountering the annoying sheep-eared girl. 

"Y-Yes..." Alesia nodded. "I know where the nearest town is." 

"Then why didn't you say so?!" Cooler growled, glaring at her with his red eyes. 

"Y-You never asked!" The sheep-eared girl meeped timidly. 

Cooler shook his head, calming himself down. It was pointless to get angry over his own ignorance. "Fine. Show me the way, girl." 

"Alesia." The demi-human girl replied. 

"What?" He grunted out. 

"M-My name is Alesia. Please don't call me girl..." The sheep-eared girl had the gall to look pained in front of him. Cooler let out an annoyed growl. "Fine! Show me the way... Alesia." 

"T-Thank you." The sheep-eared girl nodded and they left the wagon and headed away from the caravan, onwards to the direction of the town. Cooler glanced at Alesia, who was now clad in a new, pink dress and white stockings. He had to admit, she did look better then before. 

"Is there something wrong?" Alesia looked back at him, concerned. 

"N-Nothing. Mind your business and lead the way." Cooler snapped, pulling the 'hood' over his face. He was not developing feelings for the girl. He wasn't. To do so was a fool's way, and Cooler was no fool. He just wanted to find this hero and get this nonsense over with. He just hoped everything would go fine...


	4. Chapter 4

Cooler sighed as he walked along with Alesia, the little sheep girl timidly looking at her savior.

"What is it, girl?" He snapped.

"I-I just wanted to ask a question..."

The Arcosian sighed. "Make it quick."

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

Cooler stopped and let out a sigh. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"What do you mean?" Alesia blinked.

He turned to face her with a piercing gaze. "I am from another world, different from this one."

"Oh! L-Like the Four Heroes?!" The sheep-girl blurted out.

"...Four heroes?" Cooler asked, frowning at her. "Explain."

"The Four Heroes are powerful warriors that saved the world from darkness, but the kingdom only worships the other three, while the Shield Hero isn't well liked..."

"I see." The Arcosian placed a hand under his chin as he walked fowards, as if he was in thought. If he could find one of these heroes, this Shield Hero, he could find a way back to his world somehow. He then turned to Alesia. "Are we there yet, girl?"

"We should be coming up at the gates now..." The demi-human nodded, then pointed at said gates in view. "There they are!"

Soon, the duo entered the town, gathering suspicious looks from the citizens. A few men dared to glare at Alesia, only for Cooler to glare right back, scaring the hell out of them.

"Disgusting place I've ever seen." He spat.

"W-Well, demi-humans aren't really welcomed here..." Alesia mumbled.

"Those fools are nothing but backward barbarians." The alien sneered as he strode down the streets with his companion in tow.

Cooler arrived at a big tent where people were looking at strange creatures, some of them similar-looking to Alesia, others were frightening in appearance. "What the devil is this?"

"T-This is the auction, where people go to get demi-human slaves..." Alesia gulped. "I-I-I really don't like it here, Mr. Cooler. Can we please go?"

"Feel free, girl. I am not your master." He huffed, then winced as he heard the sheep girl whimper. "...What now?"

"I don't want to be alone, someone might mistake me for a slave and take me away. Please, don't send me away!" Alesia ran towards him and hugged his leg. Cooler resisted the urge to slap her away and sighed. "Fine. Just stop crying."

Suddenly, a commotion came from the big tent and the duo turned to the source of the noise.

"Let's go." Cooler strode forwards with Alesia, the Arcosian wondering what the hell was going on. As he walked on, he spotted a young man in armor, with another animal-like girl following him.

Alesia suddenly perked up as she recognized the other girl. "Raphie? R-Raphie, is that you?"

The girl called Raphie looked at the sheep girl and gasped. "Alesie?! Alesie! Oh, goodness, it's been so long! I'd never thought i'd see you again!" She made to run to her, but stopped at the sight of Cooler. "W-Who are you?!"

The young man turned his gaze at Cooler at well. "Get behind me, Raphtaila." He ushered the girl back and brandished his shield. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cooler." The Arcosian spoke in calmness.

"Cooler?" The other two repeated.

"Yes," He sighed. "Are you the Shield Hero?"

The young man glared. "And what if I am?"

"Then I have come here to help you." Cooler crossed his arms. "I am willing to aid you in the best way that I can."

Raphtaila moved towards the young man. "I don't trust him, master. He doesn't seem like the noble type. Plus, I'm worried about Alesie..."

The sheep girl in question was nervously standing next to Cooler, looking at the ground.

"Only time will tell..." Raphtaila's friend whispered back, then turned to Cooler. "Well, Cooler, you can call me Naofumi."

"Well met, Naofumi." Cooler nodded. He only hoped that this hero would help him get back home, no matter what. 


End file.
